


I miss you, but thank you.

by Ambrollins_PunkLee



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, It's a letter, Post-Break Up, aj needs to write her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrollins_PunkLee/pseuds/Ambrollins_PunkLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple months after their break up AJ decides to write a letter to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you, but thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on my personal relationship with my ex. He messed me up for so long but I finally found some one else who makes me so happy and he actually reads my stories.

Dear Dean,

I know you probably won't read this, why read something from your ex when you have someone new?

How is Renee, by the way? I hope all is well.

I've been thinking alot lately. It's December and it's a hard month for me. Do you remember the 31st? You asked me to be your girlfriend.

I was so speechless and happy. I didn't let you know this at the time but I cried happy tears when I got home.

I was so shocked you wanted to be with me.

I remember New Years, we kissed as the ball dropped. I remember Valentine's days, you gave my roses, chocolate and a huge bear. That reminds me, I found the card yesterday. I won't lie I cried.

I miss you, but I'm not for sure if it's you I miss you the things we did? Does that make sense?

I miss laying my head on your chest to listen to your heart beat, and cuddling.

I miss how you kissed me and the most random times and sometimes catch me off guard.

You would always tell me you loved me. 

I believed you.

I shouldn't have.

In July when you broke up with me it felt like someone had shot me.

I was in a bad place at the time you left me, I had alot on my mind and was scared for the future. 

At the time where I needed you most you left. 

It's funny actually the last message you sent me that day was "I believe we will be back together."

But you got with Renee only two days later, and apparently she is the love of your life. You constantly are saying you love her on Facebook. 

Are you telling her the same things you told me?

Yeah. I miss you, but thank you.

Thank you for leaving. If you wouldn't have left. I wouldn't have found Phil.

You see Phil loves me and tells me everyday. I wake up beside him and smile. 

We have a dog together. 

His name is Larry.

I can honestly say I and happy and healing. 

Phil, Larry and I, we're a small family now.

I hope for the best for you and Renee.

Sincerely,

AJ

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
